Getting you back
by raider of d lost soul
Summary: Hinata has 'supposedly' died in the fourth shinobi war and Naruto is distraught even after few years have passed. Now as the hokage, he comes across an uncommon mission request to a strange area with no prior information. Now what would the hokage do when by some chance his kage bunshin sees a hint of familiar 'dark blue' hair before it is attacked in the undiscovered land.
1. Chapter 1What you mean to me

**What you mean to me**

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO (** few years after the end of fourth shinobi war)

It was a hot sunny day in the ninja capital of Hi no kuni, a good day for the average ninja to be up and about either training, preparing for a mission or better yet, already on a mission. The civilians were going around their usual routine and the children playing in the parks or running through the marketplace. Overall the village was bustling with activity and encompassed in serenity. Being a ninja village, Konoha has seen its fair share of strifes and bloodshed but in spite of all, it survived. It survived and it flourished under the watchful eyes of the now seven visage that overlook Konoha from the sides of the mountain. These seven pairs of eyes belong to shinobis who were and even to present day are, a cut above the extraordinary. They were the pillars that protected this village. They were the hands that created this village, the arms that carried the weight of its each son and daughter, the faces that kept the populace calm and gave them moral courage, the chest that took the blows of evil meant for the natives, the soul that healed all the pain meant for the village and disregarded their own, the eyes that never shut and remained vigilant towards the need of

their comrades and the body that endured all the hardships and converted it to an adamantine shield that stood between the village and its enemies. These were the shinobi worthy for the duty that is not for the faint of hearts. A duty that is never complete. A duty for which one must kill his own emotions and needs and be ready to make decisions that would haunt him for the rest of life, for only then could he do justice to his station. These were the Hokages, the shadows that protected the village.

The current hokage, popularly called as the 'Savior of the World', having rightfully earned that title, was a force to be reckoned with. He is supposedly the strongest shinobi in the whole ninja world and everyone accepted it. And it was not because he had the kyuubi sealed inside him nor because of the perpetual supply of chakra from nature itself that followed his will. No, it was because he endured. He endured everything thrown at him with a smile and gave his all to protect his comrades. From childhood he was hated by those he swore to protect and yet, protect he did. Countless times he stood between Konoha and her doom, countless time he fell but he always stood back up and continued to stand for Konoha and her people. It was his unyielding faith that turned foes into allies. His tenacity and perseverance that turned the tide of battles. That is the person who is known as Naruto Uzumaki, currently sitting in the hokage's chair.

(in the hokage office)

There was a sudden knock on the door. The Hokage expectantly looked up to watch his secretary bring more paperwork but was pleasantly suprised to see another well familiar face.

"Hokage sama, this is the list of the eligible candidates for the next batch of medical corps reviewed by both Tsunade shisho and Shizune senpai. Currently we have 42 potential genin candidates in the academy out of which 12 show promise in advanced medical applications while rest are proficient in performing basic first aid and healing common injuries.", said the pink haired kunoichi dressed in a sleeveless dark pink colored tunic with sakura petals on the front and a fan like symbol on the back. The said woman was the current matriarch of the Uchiha clan and wife of Sasuke Uchiha and a close friend of the current hokage.

" For real?", the hokage sounded surprised.

"Of course hokage sama, as I said earlier Tsunade shisho herself reviewed the list.", the voice had a slight icy tinge to it.

"Cmmon Sakura chan, I mean I don't question baa chan and academy's decision but 12 medical nins, thats a lot from a batch of 42. Not that I'm complaining. We do need more shinobis with medical experience in the field. But the number is slightly unexpected.", the hokage replied with slight monotone in his expression.

"Well, what did you expect? Shisho started the medical training facility for all ninjas to have at least basic medical experience about three years ago and made it customary for the academy to induct it in their curriculum. It was supposed to boost our medical corps."

"And as I said, it was one of her best ideas. If only more people focussed on healing rather than hurting, we could have saved more people and this world would be a better place _and she would still be with us",_ he added the last part in his thoughts yet somehow his expression was enough for the woman to understand what he wanted to say.

There was a reason why the strongest of the shinobi felt as if he was the weakest of all. There was a reason why the once goofy kid grew up so much in a small span of weeks. A reason why the person whose sole want was acceptance, no longer wanted to be among the crowd. The one who was always cocky about his strength and indomitable will could no longer believe in his own strength. Being a hokage meant being the strongest in the village _but what is all the strength worth if you can't protect what's most precious to you._

"Naruto, I know what you are thinking but you can't change the past. You have to….."

"Don't Sakura chan.", he cut her mid sentence, "I know what you are going to say but that is something I don't want to hear. Not now not ever. You can put the report on the table and I'll read through them and send them back in some time. If that is all, you can go back to your duties." he concluded as he started looking through some documents. The last part was said in the voice that left no room for further discussion.

"Yes hokage sama, that will be all.", she replied in a somber tone. She went towards the door and opened it. But before moving out, she looked back to her blonde friend and sighed. He was looking through some document, seemingly engrossed in it but she knew better. Having been his teammate and a close friend, she knew all his habits. He was masking his pain behind a veil of indifference. Having seen this mask through her childhood days, she understood it and now could easily sense the true emotions behind it. He was hurting and he was hurting bad but he would no longer show it to anyone, not even to her. She wanted to help him. She wanted her old Naruto back but she knew, that Naruto died with the girl whom he cared about the most. She might have felt a little jealous that she was not his most precious person as everyone and she herself thought to be but there was no denying that he gave the position to the only one truly worthy of that position. Funny, being compared to Tsunade and contender to the title of 'world's best medic', she could not even heal the wounds of her best friend.

"Naruto, we all want what's best for you. She would have wanted that too." and she left the room closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura left the room, Naruto could no longer keep his composure. He sighed as a lone drop of tear fell through his eyes. Before it could escalate, he tried to compose himself. He chuckled sadly "What she would have wanted huh, she would have wanted me to be with her. She would have wanted a long life and a family to spend it with. She would have wan…." he choked while whispering to himself. The memory of their last talk being too much than what he could handle right now. "She wanted me to live and fulfill my dreams no matter what and thats the only reason why I'm here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(meanwhile at an unknown distant land)

" _The same eyes again, just who is that boy. Why can't I remember his face? And how do I know him"_ thought the young girl sitting on grass looking over the lake situated in the middle of the forest. She tried her best to enjoy the serenity of the tranquil water body but her mind was too turbulent with her thoughts. The same thought that had left her with more questions than answers, that had invaded most of her inner monologue. " _The way you keep appearing in my dreams, I know you are someone important to me. But why can't I remember. Please tell me, who are you with such sparkling blue eyes and what do you mean to me."_

 **AN-** **Hi everyone . This is my first story ever on fanfiction. I don't have much to say but I'm excited to see the response (if there is any). All reviews are welcome flame, constructive criticism, no review. All is fine with me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The love I have for you

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my first ever story (giggles like a 5 yr old). You guys are so cool, I love you all so much. I got so much love for the first chapter that I knew I had to bring the next chapter soon...and ...Voila. Big thanks to all my readers, especially those who liked it, favorited it, followed it and reviewed it. you all seriously rock. I was overwhelmed reading the reviews. I hope that I do justice to your expectations...so without further adieu, here we go.**

 **Oh and I guess that all fanfiction need to have a disclaimer. I don't know the exact rules but here it is anyway**

 **DISCLAIMER-** **I don't own any of the original characters of Naruto, it belongs to Kishi senpai. In fact, its the other way round as one of the character owns my heart completely (guess who? HINT- my hime.. xD )**

 **" _And ever has it been known that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."_**

 **Khalil Gibran**

* * *

 **The love that I have for you**

It was a silent night, not even the clattering of crickets could be heard through the yard that surrounded the modest looking house situated in the far east side of the 'Land graced by the Sun',as its native use to call it. The house was an average building with two rooms and a courtyard,surrounded by the thick shrubs of wild plants supported on a stick fence adorned with indigo and lavender colored flowers,namely orchids and tulips. The entrance to the courtyard was encamped with an arc of sticks with the same flowers further solidifying its beautiful and majestic appearance. In the courtyard ,there sat a young woman on the bare grass with her eyes focussed on the starry night sky that twinkled in the presence of the almost faded moon tonight. Though her eyes were gazing the stars, her mind was lost in a completely different set of thoughts. Her dark hair ever so gently swayed in the gentle breeze while her eyes twinkled with the reflection of those orbs in the sky. Her face held a gentle smile but not her true smile that could melt a stone or a person of such composition. Her thoughts were centered on the current location of her stay, yet on a completely unrelated issue. The dreams, they always were about a boy with eyes that held such excitement in them that she could spend her whole life gazing in those bright blue orbs shining brighter than a summer noon sky. She had lived here for quite a few years but she had never met anyone with eyes even remotely similar to those of the boy. She could not remember the face from the dreams but those eyes she could never forget either. There were times when her dreams would take on a sadder vibe and those eyes would reflect those emotions thoroughly. It would be filled with excitement, unbridled joy and dare she say, mischief? Yet sadness, a feeling of loneliness and a drive to prove their worth. How can a single pair of eye could hold so many emotions and convey them with such clarity was beyond her. Every day that passed and every night that went by, she could only keep falling into those deep blue pits of unadulterated passion.

" _Why, why can't i stop thinking of you when i even don't know you. Just why are you so important to me, what am I to you. Why can't I remember your face or your name and yet never forget about you. It hurts to not know who you are and yet to be always thinking of you. Just answer me...Please….._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chirping of the birds could be heard at morning in the small village situated in the far western side of the elemental nations, situated in between Kaze no kuni and Tsuchi no kuni. The local native call their village as the 'Land graced by the Sun' but if you go to the oldest library in the village and open the manuscript which seemed to have been there for hmm ...like forever, at least thats what Kobu's grandfather told him, you'll see the village being referred to as 'Taiyogakure'. The village itself was one of the most beautiful village known to mankind for it was still the abode of nature untouched by the creations of the people. Now some may call the village as underdeveloped and lacking in technology but the truth would be that it was better than all other villages. Why, you ask?

Well, it was the only self dependent village in all of elemental nations. The villagers were all amiable and there wasn't even a shred of malice in the atmosphere. Everyone was a master of their trade and used their skill for livelihood mostly preferring bartering system. Yes there was a monetary system but it was barely used. When you have just a village-full of people using their skills and supporting each other, money has no role to play in the day to day life. Its not like you need a mercenary to protect you from your own family, besides there wasn't anyone else from outside to interfere.

Wait what! No one else to interfere from outside! Hows that possible. Elemental nation is filled with countries and villages that seek to interfere in other's matter or subjugate them, then how is Taiyogakure still untouched by the evils of elemental nation. The truth was that no one knew the answer to it. There were some vague reference about a shinobi art being the reason but nothing that the locals could make sense of. In fact the word 'shinobi' itself was a taboo, not exactly because they were too innocent to use the word taboo but the point is that the word 'shinobi' was never used and it faded from dictionary of the locals with time.

They did have chakra for it was their life source but all of them would be 'civilians' in the eyes of a shinobi. They never used it, they simply had it.

Although they were self sufficient, they didn't want to be isolated from the world. It was the urge of the current generation to find some new faces and mingle with the outside world. They were not stupid, they knew that there was a big world outside and there were people living in it. Just because they have never met didn't mean that they were not willing to. There was a fear that the people of outside world would cause trouble to them as once mentioned in their great scroll, "The day was dark, as they entered our village. People with strange abilities, people who could bend earth, produce fire, carry the lightning in their hands. But one thing was sure, they were not here for peace, they didn't seem hostile but they were not our brothers. Beware of them my children when they return, for the day will be dark.". But with time, the villagers started to change their views, the scroll being a relic of past. No one questioned its truth but they were untouched by malice, so they opened up to the idea that outside world can also change. And now, they wanted to meet their brothers from outside.

The opportunity arose by itself several years ago on a fateful day when the moon turned red. No one knew what happened or why it happened but there were sign of skirmish on their borders that day. Somehow, the outside world was able to contact them that day not that they received any message but the proof was there. And truly that was the day on which everything changed because next day, they had another member in the village that they have never seen before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa Hikari, easy there. What are you doing alone in this part of the forest? You know how worried I was, not being able to find you for the whole day? Speaking of which, were you here the whole day and wh…."

"Calm down nee san. You almost scared me." interrupted the girl sitting on the tree branch, watching the sunset as the world around them started to turn darker. " _The sunset has always been my favorite scene, it reminds me of something. Something important and calming. Somewhere at a high place, sitting and talking with someone, watching the sun set and take all my worries with it. What is this feeling that i keep remembering. Is that someone the same blue eyed boy. So much questions and no answers."_

"You are doing it again, thinking about the past aren't you?", the shy girl could only nod.

"Don't worry, you will remember everything, just give it some time." the girl on the ground continued " Now come on, night is almost upon us. Those herbs won't turn into shalves themselves. You know how kaa chan gets when we don't listen to her."

"Hai Miko nee, lets go back." Hikari said as she jumped from the tree and dusted herself off. Standing on the ground, Hikari stood around an average 165 cm with dark blue hair and a beautiful pupil-less lavender colored eyes. She was wearing a dark purple jacket with black three quarter shorts that hugged her curves perfectly but left some room for further clarification. Hikari has always been a very humble, somewhat shy and gentle girl. Although the girl didn't had any memory other than her surprise awakening in the hospital of the village but she knew that she was not from here. She knew that the village was isolated from the rest of world before she appeared and villagers still cared for her as she was their own. Something for which she was very thankful and promised to repay this kindness somehow.

Maybe it was because of the state in which she appeared in the village or maybe just the inherent curiosity coupled with their gentle nature but they took her in, they treated her, fed her, provided her with a home and family in her lonely times and never once thought of her as anyone different. For this, she would never forget. Especially her nee san, kaa chan, jii chan. Her eyes softened as she thought of her current family, followed by a look of determination and love mixed with slight discomfort which didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"Imouto, you don't have to repay us for anything, in fact its we who are lucky to have you as our family. Not a day goes by that I don't thank kami sama for such a wonderful little sister and pray to her to return your memories. I know she will listen to me someday" replied 'Miko nee' otherwise known as Mikomi to the unsaid opinion of her little sister.

"Am i that transparent nee san?"

"Only to me imouto" she replied with a wink.

"No fair, you always know what I'm thinking. Is this what means to be a big sister?" pouted Hikari with an adorable face and pleading eyes. Even Mikomi couldn't help but pinch the top of her sister's nose for her cute expression and innocent look. In return of which Hikari could only give a weak glare but happy and content in the inside.

"Yes imouto, it is what sisters do. Now quit stalling and start walking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( **meantime in hyuga household)**

A tall man could be seen standing in the field belonging to the Hyuga household. The field was very beautiful with knee length shrubs surrounding a smaller open area in the middle. The shrubs were of small colorful flowers with enough space to walk through them but seemed as a continuous growth, when seen from the distance. The area in the middle was clear of any plantation but littered with flowers either placed by people or fallen from swaying of the shrubs. Although not a single wilted flower could be seen for it was cleaned daily. Anything less would be an insult to the Hyuga ancestors.

Yes, the field was the burial ground for Hyuga main branch or rather for the clan heads or heirs. The man standing in the field was not a Hyuga as seen from the bright yellow hair which was in stark contrast to the usual darker Hyuga hair color. To have an outsider in their clan's sacred ground would have caused an uproar in the clan but not this outsider. Besides everyone has already been acquainted to this sight for past years, for it was his everyday routine, to visit this place during sunset. And of course, who can stop the Hokage from meeting his beloved, especially when the two-third of the said clan was indebted to him.

Another person can be seen on the edge of the said field looking towards the said blond with tears in their eyes. The said person was a Hyuga as seen from their pupil-less eyes. And not just any Hyuga, the clan heiress herself. Brown hair, clad in a dark blue kimono with puberty making itself known on the still growing young body, this was Hanabi Hyuga, sister to the former clan heiress and now deceased Hinata Hyuga, daughter to the current clan head Hiashi Hyuga.

" _Nee san, I'm so sorry for not being the sister that you deserved. I can never forgive myself for acting like the spoiled brat when we were young. All you did was take care of me even when I treated you like a stranger, you never gave up on me. I have loved you and respected you my whole life. I wanted to be just like you, strong, kind hearted, pretty. I didn't know kaa chan but i had one in you. I was a child, spoiled and naive. I thought if I acted as being superior to you, I could finally become you but all I did was push myself away from you. It took me too long to correct my mistake and now I have to regret my whole life for it. Please nee san, forgive me for my actions and come back to me. I miss you so much. He misses you so much.",_ she has seen Naruto standing in front of her sister's grave every sunset for past two years and everyday she would watch him talk to her. Telling her the events of the day, professing his love to her. Apologizing for not being there when she needed him the most, for not returning her feelings all those years. Crying for loosing her, begging her to come back and give him a second made her more the guilty for saying those words to him. She was grieving too, she had just lost her only family that meant everything to her and right when she was making up for lost times. She has been devastated, angry on this world and she let it all out on him. All that time he simply stood there and listened to her with blank eyes. Her last words have been harsher than all and he took it upon himself to carry it out, not being seen for the next two years, only Hokage knowing his location.

Now that she thought on it, he too had lost everything. Its only after the two years that he came back and said those words to her that she truly understood what he was going through. She had seen him go on with his life under the mask of indifference in front of his friends but she knew the truth behind the mask. His words never left her and not once she had seen him open up to anyone except her nee san. She had apologized many times and he has forgiven her, she knew he forgave her but the guilt never went away. The words that she spoke would haunt her for the rest of her life same as guilt with her nee san. Its a burden she would gladly bear for her nee san and she would do anything to make the blond same as before. Her nee san would want nothing else.

" _He truly loves you nee san, no other girl exists for him except you. I wish he would see me like that and I'll do everything in my power to make him happy as you would have wanted. But I guess that would never happen. If only you would give me a chance Naruto kun"_ **(1)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(with Naruto)

"Hi hina hime, its the sunset time again. I know you are also looking at the settling sun from wherever you are. It was our precious moment that no one can take away from us, just you and me on the hokage mountain watching the sunset. You know I miss our talks on the mountain. You always were a patient listener, I just wish it would not be the case right now", he chuckled softly to himself, remembering their very first talks where the shy girl would patiently listen to his ramblings. Not that she would simply hear to his ramblings, no, she would keenly listen, letting him talk all his worries out and would provide moral support whenever he needed. He loved those times. Just sitting beside her would ease him of all his worries. Just talking with her would make him feel better than ever. She always had that soothing effect on him but it took him so long to understand what that feeling was. If only he were not such an idiot back then.

But how was that his fault. He has never been a follower of destiny, Neji will definitely agree, but he knew that his life has always been part of a bigger plan. As much as he could yell that he made his own life but deep down he knew, someone was shaping his life from far away. First having a giant bijuu sealed inside of him at the very first hour of his birth then loosing his parents at the very same time. Not that he was complaining. Yes he wanted a family but he had found one in all his friends, that loneliness made him aware of the true world and gave him much needed maturity besides Kurama has been a great friend too and he wouldn't trade him for anything else. Growing up, he has yearned for acceptance, to exist in the crowd as the part of crowd. That was something he always wanted because of his loneliness and others indifference. He would pounce on any scrape of acceptance that was thrown his way like a hungry pup. Most of the times they were of pity or simply fake but he didn't care, he knew that somewhere he will find genuine acceptance and he didn't want to stop looking. So what if he got hurt by fakes, he was Uzumaki Naruto, he never falls back. When he will find that acceptance, it will truly be worth all the pain. Thats where his nindo rose from, to never go back on his word, to always push forward, to find what he needed so much. And find he did, in the arms of the Hokage jiji and the awesome ramen makers Teuchi oji chan and Ayame nee chan and later in the guidance of Iruka sensei. Those were the best of his childhood memories and yet there was something missing. He needed someone from his own age to call friend, to play in the park, to use the swings together, to prank the people together. He might have pranked the people for acknowledgement but deep down the pranks were solely for fun, it was a part of his nature. But alas he was so dense that he never saw his dreams that were all present in the same class, sitting with him, folllowing him throughout his day, his own guardian angel. So in frustration, first time ever he decided to go through the short way, trying to befriend one of the popular girls in academy to automatically get many other friends too. Thats why he went after Sakura, and seeing her fawning over Sasuke, his rivalry with the teme was born. But thats all in the past long gone. If only he could go back in time, he would focus on the only thing that mattered, his hime….. If only.

He remembered her fainting in front of him, blushing in his presence. He could count all the times that she appeared in front of him and every single time she would blush profusely. He found it a bit weird yet cute, his ignorance chalked it to her being sick. Maybe thats where the desire to always protect her sprung from. He don't know why but he always had a soft spot for her. Yes he cared for all his friends but with her it was different. It was like she was this sweet nun bereft of any impure thoughts, the one who must be kept away from evil at any costs. He knew she was strong, not as strong as him, nor some of his other comrades, at least not in raw strength but her strength stemmed from something deeper. Her compassion, her desire to stand for what she thought was right and their nindo to never give up, thats what made her different from anyone else. And maybe thats why he loved her so much.

"You know hime, its crazy but now I understand what they meant by cherish what we have. Now that you are far away from me, I truly understand what i feel for you. Being the son of the fastest man, I'm rather slow when it comes to matter of heart. But at least better late than never. At least we had that last talk so i know wherever you are, you know what you mean to me. I may not reach you right now, but my love will always find its way to you." he knelt down and unsealed the bouquet of flowers and put it on the stone. He walked away from the stone towards the gate, giving one last glance to the stone and the flowers. A bouquet of lavender flowers with a dark yellow primrose in the center. **(2)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that the five kages have called a meeting regarding some issues. It must be something big for such powerful people to meet and talk about." said a man walking towards the marketplace carrying a vase made of clay.

"You must have heard about them recently brother, but from what I heard, its a common practice for them to meet with each other at regular intervals. Something about keeping peace in the elemental nations, after some great war", replied his friend walking beside him.

"I wonder how living in one such big village would feel like, although I won't trade ours for it."

"Oh and what about this great war? Do you want to see that too?" smirked his friend.

"No way. The way they talk about it, I won't be able to even breathe in front of the enemy. Some goddess they called her. I mean for real! They are fighting goddesses, damn."

"Hah, it takes guts to stand against such a foe, of course you will soil yourself right there"

"As if you are the one to talk, you would never even appear anywhere near that battlefield"

"You got me there brother, us and wars just don't mix. I wonder how those two guys stood against her in the final battle. They said that those two sealed the goddess away, what the hell is that supposed to mean."

"No idea brother but it must have been something big to defeat a goddess. Those guys are not human, what were their names again?"

"I remember… it was uzumaki Nawuto and sasuke kuchiha i guess….. or something like that. They belonged to some strong clans."

As the two guys went ahead talking about the great war and its heroes, another pair was walking behind them listening to their conversation. The taller of the two seemed captured by the story of those brave heroes fighting the goddess, who knows maybe she was areal goddess or someone powerful enough to be called so. Either way those two must be some very strong persons. The girl was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even register that her company has stopped behind. In fact the other girl was petrified at the spot. " _War, Uzumaki Nawuto, no thats doesn't feel right",_ she chastised herself _, "I'm missing something but what. Have I heard that name before, surely I have but it seems too important. Just what am I looking for . its there but I can't remember it. Uzumaki...uzumaki….uzu….wait yellow?"_ she gasped as sudden flash of some memory hit her like a tidal wave. It was a scene of her cleaning the sweaty forehead of someone with her sleeves while she held the messy yellow hair at bay with her other palm. And finally an affectionate kiss to the same forehead. The memory was too much for her, she started trembling where she stood. " _What was that? Who was that blonde guy? And i kissed his forehead, he must be someone close to me but who…."_ before she could complete her train of thoughts or rather control her trembling, she was rapidly shook by a pair of hands holding her shoulders. As she felt her senses coming back to reality, she could manage to hear the voice of someone familiar , oh wait its Miko nee.

"...ari…. you ok? Whats happening, why are you trembling? Is everything Ok? Are you sick, answer me imouto." she looked frantic. Contemplating the situation at hand and knowing her sister all too well, Hikari shook her head, cleared her thoughts and inhaled a deep breath. After some much needed clarity, she spoke back, "I'm fine nee san, I was just feeling a little cold ,thats all" she mentally felt guilty for lying but she didn't want to trouble her sister with her thoughts, especially since even she herself didn't know what it meant.

"You sure imouto? Didn't feel like shivering to me." Mikomi asked with a narrow stare.

"Yes nee san, it was just the breeze. Lets not talk about it..." Hikari tried to change the subject but Mikomi narrowed her eyes more "...and besides I just remembered, we didn't pick the yellowroot for the shalves. We won't be able to make anything without that. We need to go gather it now."

"This late in night? I think we should search for it tomorrow. Its getting too late, kaa chan will be worried." replied Mikomi with concern evident in her voice.

"It will be ok, its just a little outside the village, we won't be roaming any further."

"Thats the problem imouto, its outside the village. You know only selected people are allowed to walk out of the village and that too under proper supervision. And especially not in the dark.", she said in a hesitant tone looking up to the starry sky of the new moon night. There was a reason for this. The villagers found out that they were now able to walk out of village ever since the moon turned red but after a long discussion, they decided that they were not ready to reveal themselves to the outside world completely yet. So only a few of them were in contact with the outside world, gauging the outside world. In fact they found a very interesting information, whenever they would have someone follow them to their village gates discreetly, the follower would suddenly stop and return back once they came near the village. And further, they won't remember following the villagers at all, when asked about it later. That sounded mysterious but the village chief assured them that it must be one of the protection mechanism that kept their village safe for so long. In fact, the forest leading to their village became popular as 'Forest of lost memories'.

"Its just some yellowroots, we won't even be gone long. You know they are one of the main ingredients, without them we won't be able to make any shalves for tonight." she argued.

"But its still dangerous."

"It will be ok nee san, its two of us together, nothing can stop us." pleaded Hikari with her puppy eyes. Now folks, there is a very important lesson here. No matter who you are or where you come from or which gender you belong to. You maybe Madara even, but once Hikari looks you with those puppy eyes and asks something, you cannot say No. it is the law of nature that cannot be broken. Mikomi tried her best to make the earth revolve the other way but…. Nature had spoken. Poor Mikomi stood no chance.

"Fine imouto, but just only near the outskirts and only for ten minutes. If we don't find it, we come back, no negotiations." she relented.

"But of course nee san, when have I ever went against your orders", replied Hikari with a cheeky smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(in the 'Forest of lost memories')

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two ladies walking alone in the dark of night. Now that does sound trouble. Maybe we should go protect them." chuckled a bulky guy with a malicious tint as he spoke to his two subordinates while watching two girls collect some herb in the deserted forest.

* * *

 **(1) _the idea was inspired by 'Shattered Ties' by UltimateUnknown. In fact you might find a passage with same context in his chapter 17. If you haven't read his work, run man, go now. That guy can write emotions. I am in love with his story, nuff said ;)_**

 ** _(2) lavender signifies grace, feminity all grown up and often considered as most delicate and precious; while primrose signifies eternal love._**

 ** _AN : Well, the second chapter is done and the stage will soon be set for the much anticipated waiting between the two. The next update will most probably take some time but hopefully not much. Besides I would love to get responses on how to better my work. SO all reviews are welcome. if you flame, make sure to put reason, so I can work on it. I'm nowhere near good but I would like to think myself as average with a hunger to get better and provide quality work to my awesome readers. LOVE YOU ALL_**


End file.
